With the rapid development of human-computer interaction technology, there are more and more human-computer interaction means. Human-computer interaction between human and computer devices is realized by keyboards and mice at the very beginning, then by writing pads and touch screens and now by gestures. Human-computer interaction is becoming more and more intuitive and convenient, and increasingly conforms to people's natural habits.
In many intelligent device systems, such as AR (augmented reality) glasses, VR (virtual reality) head-mounted displays and smart TVs, there is a need for automatic detection of finger movements so as to realize interaction with devices by means of finger movements. In the course of interaction, a common RGB camera is usually used to acquire images and detect finger movements in order to implement the gestures based interaction with devices.